marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. 1990 March 17th *In Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 23rd *Francisco Rodriguez is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back April 25th *The is launched into Earth orbit.Thor May 20th ]] *The enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms. June 17th *'' '' is published.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets August 2nd *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1991 February 28th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron March 8th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine April 1st * Danny Rand is born. June 3rd *Tony Stark makes Dum-E in his father's workshop.Iron Man September * becomes head coach of the .Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth December 16th *'Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark': Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated by HYDRA in , New York by the Winter Soldier, on the road to the Pentagon. The assassination is made to look like a car accident.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company, as well as a media celebrity. In addition to the company’s military contracts, Stark Industries works in medical technology, combating world hunger with their Intelli-Crops program. 17th *The newspapers report on the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them. 25th *Cold War ends with the dissolution of the Soviet Union. 1992 January 21st *'' '' is published.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez April 6th *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron July 4th * receives the Live Bell Award in Philadelphia, giving a famous acceptance speech about how hate and fear were obstacles for true democracy.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man September 18th *Alexander Pierce is present at a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting. 22nd *Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files 1993 *A red is manufactured, later to be stolen by half-brothers Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal January 20th * becomes President of the United States, succeeding . His presidency was influenced by elements of HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAvengers: Age of Ultron February 26th *The occurs in New York City. The New York Bulletin writes an exemplary article covering the event.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind May 5th *Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan.Iron Man 2 September *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match. He asks his son Matt to help stitch his injuries. Jack allows Matt to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man October is blinded at age 9.]] *Matt Murdock saves an elderly man from being hit by a truck, causing an accident. Hazardous chemicals from a flipped truck splash on his face and as his eyes absorb the chemicals, Murdock is blinded. The last sight he sees is of his father trying to comfort him as he screams that he cannot see.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Matt Murdock wakes up in a hospital after the accident he was involved in. He discovers that he can hear every sound in the near-by area, causing him pain. His father tries desperately to comfort him. He lets his son touch his face so he can recognize that it is him, which calms him down. November 9th *'' '' by is released, containing the song Bring da Ruckus.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? 12th *'' '' is released in the United States of America. 1994 *'' '' publishes its first issue. January *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match and finds his son Matt asleep. He wakes him up and allows him to feel his face for his injuries. He then tells Matt to finish his homework. February *One day while training at Fogwell's Gym, Jack Murdock is approached by his employer, Roscoe Sweeney. Sweeney tells him that he booked Murdock a match against Carl "Crusher" Creel. However, Sweeney tells Murdock that he has to lose the fight in the fifth round as they were placing bets against him. Slightly disappointed, Murdock agrees to throw the fight. *Matt Murdock reminds his father that "Murdocks always get back up"; Jack Murdock has a change of heart and decides to fight Creel and win, ensuring that his son would get to witness his father being a winner. *A few hours before his fight against Carl Creel, Jack Murdock calls Ed and tells him to put all his bets on him and then transfer the money to an account at M&R Credit Union in Matt's name. He also calls his ex-wife and asks her to look after Matt. *'Assassination of Jack Murdock': Jack Murdock wins the match against Carl Creel. After his victory, Murdock takes the time to listen to the crowd chanting his name. Murdock then makes his way back home but is found by his employers, who are unhappy at his betrayal. Murdock is shot and killed. His body is later found by Matt. March *With his mother failing to take care of him after his father's death, Matt Murdock is moved to Saint Agnes Orphanage. April 22nd * dies. May ]] *Still at Saint Agnes Orphanage, Matt Murdock is visited by Stick, an old blind man. Stick is aware of Murdock's heightened other senses and takes him outside for ice-cream. While they sit together, Stick asks Murdock what he can understand about near-by people just by listening to them. Stick then promises to train Murdock to control and master his "gift".Daredevil: 1.07: Stick June 24th *The film is released in theatres across the United States of America.The Avengers November 15th *'' '' is released by Method Man, containing the song P.L.O. Style.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos 1995 May 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross while undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.The Incredible Hulk June 16th *Fredo Diaz abandons his son, Chico. July 19th *Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well 23rd *Cassandra, Misty Knight's cousin, is beaten and left to die under a train by Mike Jones and his friend.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK 24th *Natasha Romanoff joins Russia's covert espionage facility. She works there for three years, enduring both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft. Romanoff excels in this strict training environment and soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness earns her the codename, "Black Widow".The Avengers August 6th *Cassandra's body is found after two weeks. September * steps down as head coach of the . October ]] *Having been trained under Stick for a while, Matt Murdock has become a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his abilities. During one of their training sessions, Murdock gives Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream that he got the day they first met, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushs it in his hand and tells Murdock that he can no longer train him. Stick then leaves.According Stick, in the episode Stick, it has passed at least 20 years since he left Matt Murdock by his own. Stick said this in 2015. November *Adria, the wife of Kaecilius, dies due to a brain aneurysm.Doctor Strange PreludeDoctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot December 14th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1996 June 6th during combat sessions.]] *Unknown to Matt Murdock, Stick’s mysterious martial-arts order The Chaste has another child pupil: a young girl with sociopathic tendencies named Elektra. Stick trains her in martial arts and weapons training. Upon learning that Elektra is the latest incarnation of The Black Sky, he is ordered to kill her, but Stick has grown attached to her and they fight their way out of a Chaste base. Stick is forced to abandon the child to keep her safe. He places her with a wealthy adoptive family in Greece. July 28th *Misty Knight puts her initials "MK" on the St. Nick basketball court. September 13th * Tupac Shakur is murdered. October *Pop is freed from prison. November 10th *After he was beaten in a fight, Carl Lucas is trained by Willis Stryker. He teaches him how to fight reminding him to keep focused on his breathing while he threw his punches. 15th *The regional fight night is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. 1997 January 6th *A boxing championship is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. March *Barron Clairborne takes an iconic photograph of The Notorious B.I.G., later owned by Cornell Stokes. 9th *The Notorious B.I.G. is murdered. April *Trying to understand why he lost his wife, Kaecilius arrives at Kamar-Taj where he meets Karl Mordo. *Mordo introduces Kaecillius to the Ancient One, who promises to help him find answer. Kaecilius joins the Masters of the Mystic Arts and trains under Ancient One's leadership.According to an interview with Mads Mikkelsen, Kaecilius has been training for over 20 years. May 11th *Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker are arrested for robbing a . July 8th * , based on the highly successful 1994 film, makes its debut in , Minnesota.The Avengers October 15th * premieres on at the .The Avengers November 13th * officially opens at in New York City.The Avengers December 19th *The movie , starring , is released in the United States of America.Ant-Man 1998 *'' '' is published. January 27th *Natasha Romanoff is indirectly found and discovered as a threat to global security. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her. 31st *Clint Barton arrives in Russia and confronts Natasha Romanoff. Rather than kill her as instructed, he instead lets her live and gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff accepts, and devotes the rest of her life to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. 1999 meets a young Grant Ward]] *John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, and seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. July *Jessica Jones, her parents, Brian Jones and Alisa Jones, and her brother, Phillip Jones go on vacation. Unfortunately, her father gets distracted, due to a fight between Jessica and Phillip over a video game, causing their car to crash with a truck that is carrying a container of chemicals. The Jones' family die leaving Jessica as the only survivor.Jessica Jones: 1.07: AKA Top Shelf PervertsJessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD?''According to Jessica Jones' diary, the last time she wrote something on it was in September 1999. September speaks to her adoptive sister, Trish Walker]] *After awakening from her coma, Jones is adopted by a talent agent Dorothy Walker as a publicity stunt to promote her daughter Patsy's television show.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues'' October *Jones finds out that Dorothy Walker hits her daughter, Trish Walker. Jones reveals her powers to Trish and promises her that she will protect her from her mother. December 31st and Tony Stark]] *'Bern 2000': Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing instead to spend the night with Hansen. In her hotel room, Hansen introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.Iron Man 3 References Category:Timeline